Newsboy Lodging House Door
by LittleAngel243
Summary: Just another called-off assignment from school. That evolved. Is not really about the door. Just give it a try. Please.


This messed-up fic was originally for school, but then the teacher called off the assignment before it was finished, so it became my pet project.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything other than a copy of the Newsies Blu-ray DVD that I got for Christmas from my Auntie and Uncle. Actually, I own this whack-job of a story. Oops, I also stole a scene from Spirit, stallion of the cimmarron! I didn't even bother to change the names. I also don't own the trio of out laws, they owned themselves.

Set in May of1898

*****Lodging House Door's POV.*

You may not know me, but I'm sure you know some of the people who have walked through me. I am the door to the Newsboy's Lodging House. Many poor orphans and runaways have walked through me, looking for work and a place to sleep. Many of them you may know, like Jack "Cowboy" Kelly, or Spot Conlon, who came from my cousin in Brooklyn, for a game of poker, or to goof around and relax with his boyfriend, my resident compulsive gambler, smoker and stand-up comedian, Racetrack Higgins.

Then there are the less well-known but more well-liked newsies, such as Bumlets Parker, a boy with a strange love for swinging on ceiling fans. There was Snitch and his identical twin in Brooklyn, Snuff, Specs, Pie-Eater, Snoddy, Snipe-Shooter, Crutchy and Mr. Snappers. Then there were the resident love-birds, Kid Blink, a boy with an eye-patch, and Mush, the resident sweetheart, whom had remarkable abs. He was so sweet that he kissed me good bye every morning.

The reason Mush got his nickname was, before he and Blink were together, to take his mind off of Blink, he would go to the park and "exchange saliva" with several girls.

Kid Blink got his name because once when he was in a fight with Spot, Spot scratched his eye with a pocket knife. It wasn't enough to take Blink's eye right out, but it was enough to cause him to become permanently blind in that eye. A few weeks later, he got a serious infection in that eye. That infection resulted in a trip to the local church's infirmary.

Many deaths have occurred behind me, too, the most recent and prominent of which was the near-death of Rain, a girl who was named for her tendency to show up in the rain. She appeared lying on the bank of the waterfall pond in Central Park one day, looking as though she had been through a terrible ordeal. She was all wet,with a small, round hole in her shoulder, blood seeping through the sleeve of her shirt. Pain clouded her big, beautiful, sky-blue eyes. Her long, white-blonde hair stuck to her back, neck and shoulders. There was an eagle feather in her hair.

It had been her boyfriend of three months that had saved her, jumping into the river after she had been shot. He had been certain that she wouldn't make it through the night, so he laid beside her until just before dawn, snuggling her and hoping that he would be wrong, and that she would recover.

At around 3 AM, a trio of outlaws came on their nightly rounds. They saw Spirit lying on the banks and took a particular interest in him. They were out looking for young boys to pull their personal belongings for them.

They snuck up on the pair. They called themselves the "James Younger-Gang", and they were one of the most notorious gangs in New York. The gang consisted of such famous names as Jesse James, Robert Parker and Harvey Logan. Jesse gestured to Robert, telling him to gag the boy. Robert did as he was told, taking off his bandana and slipping it around Spirit's head. Harvey was told to keep watch, while Jesse slipped his lasso around Spirit's wrists, tightening it. Spirit jerked awake, causing the bandana to slip. Rain began to slowly wake up. She soon realized what was happening.

"Don't leave me!"

"I don't want to! I love you!"

"Me too!"

Upon realizing that there was another person, Robert and Harvey looked to Jesse for instructions.

Jesse xamined the situation at hand.

"Leave her there," he said calmly, "she's not going to make it."

Nobody saw Jesse's younger brother, Frank James, sneaking away through the forested area of Central Park.

When Frank arrived at the sidewalk, he began to sprint. When he arrived at me, Frank was panting heavily.

Now, young Frank was a close friend of Jack Kelly, so he wasted no time in calling out for him. Jack, upon recognizing the voice of Frank, ran down the stairs.

Frank told Jack everything and Jack called for his trusted friends, Kid Blink and Racetrack.

"Racetrack, you're Spot's boyfriend, go get him and his boys to help us fight. Blink, you're a strong fighter, you come with us." He instructed.

"Oh, and when we get there, Jesse is mine." He finished, his mind reeling, his thoughts racing, at the chance to meet and show off to one of the most famous cowboy in history, even if it was_ only_ Jesse James...


End file.
